<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soon It's Gonna Rain by scribblingnonsense, stephishappy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928177">Soon It's Gonna Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingnonsense/pseuds/scribblingnonsense'>scribblingnonsense</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephishappy/pseuds/stephishappy'>stephishappy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Close to the Sun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lord of the Flies - William Golding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Character Development, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Drowning, Falling In Love, Fire, Gay, Holding Hands, Internalized Homophobia, Islands, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Rescue, Romance, Separations, Sleepy Boys, fear of thunder, happier ending, jalph - Freeform, rogermon, thunderstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingnonsense/pseuds/scribblingnonsense, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephishappy/pseuds/stephishappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another boom. Ralph flinched. “Oh, I think I get it. You’re afraid of-”</p><p>“Don’t tell the others.” Ralph clenched his fists, shutting his eyes tightly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Merridew/Ralph, Roger/Simon (Lord of the Flies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Close to the Sun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three boys walked through the woods, noticing that as they walked, it got colder and the wind began to blow harder. A chill ran down them as the wind picked up. Simon could see the clouds overhead but decided to keep quiet. He felt lightheaded, almost as if he was about to faint, and remembered he wasn’t too far from the place he went to calm down.</p><p>Without even thinking, Simon mindlessly wandered off and broke off from the group. Ralph and Jack didn’t notice at first, already in the middle of a conversation, and as always, arguing. It wasn’t a big fight, just bickering, both of them criticizing the other’s ideas.</p><p>Jack glanced behind him, about to ask Simon a question. “Simon, you know-” but Simon wasn’t there. Jack shrugged, facing back to Ralph, and continuing his side of the argument.</p><p>“Wait,” Ralph stopped, putting an arm in front of Jack. “I think it’s gonna storm.” He pointed up, the clouds ahead dark and rolling toward them. “And where did Simon go?”</p><p>Jack shrugged again. “I don’t know. Maybe he saw the storm and just left us to fend for ourselves.” He turned his head to the side a little to look at Ralph.</p><p>“Maybe we should head back too.” Ralph looked at the sky again, anxiously. He knew thunder would come, and ever since he was young, he had been afraid of it. His mother had always comforted him, but she wasn’t here now.</p>
<hr/><p>The storm began silent, rain beginning to pelt onto them. “We need to go before it gets any worse,” Jack said suddenly. Ralph furrowed his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Now? Camp is a long way from here, and if we walk, we could get caught in the storm. Besides, we’re safer in the forest than by the beach.” Ralph crossed his arms. Jack wanted to admit that Ralph was right, but he wouldn’t, so he continued arguing. Even if both of them were just wasting time.</p><p>Jack started walking away, the rain slowly beginning to pour down harder, and Ralph knew what that meant. And as if thinking about it summoned it, the small booming noise echoed through the trees.</p><p>Ralph stumbled forward, startled by the sound, and tripped over a vine, colliding slightly into Jack. Jack looked back, seeing Ralph on the ground, and before Jack could ask if he was okay, Ralph quickly stood and mumbled. “I’m fine.” He went past Jack who was still watching him.</p><p>“Look,” Ralph said, pointing to a place nearby surrounded by creepers. “We can stay in that ditch over there, just until the storm lets up.” Jack’s eyes followed where Ralph was pointing.</p><p>He sighed, walking over to the ditch, ripping through creepers to get inside. Ralph followed. “This isn’t a ditch, it’s a cave,” he said, his voice from inside echoing off of the walls. Ralph peeked his head inside.</p><p>“Even better,” he said, entering the cave. It was small, the distance between them and the back wall only a few feet, but it was good enough.</p><p>Ralph went into the cave following Jack. Ralph’s eyes searched around the dimly lit cave while Jack wandered to the back wall, finding a stick laying on the ground. He picked it up, turning it around in his hand and pulling out his knife. Taking a seat on the hard ground and leaning his back against the stone wall, he began to sharpen the stick.</p><p>Ralph did the same, lolling his head back to rest on the wall. The thunder roared outside again, louder this time. It echoed through the cave, and the sound made Ralph jump to his feet, his heart pounding. Jack stood, alerted by the sudden reaction.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” he asked, his voice stern, but it also had a concerning tone to it. Jack had dropped the stick, keeping the knife at his side. Ralph’s breathing was heavier than usual as he thought of what to say. It was kind of embarrassing to tell him the truth.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Another boom. Ralph flinched. “Oh, I think I get it. You’re afraid of-”</p><p>“Don’t tell the others.” Ralph clenched his fists, shutting his eyes tightly. Jack wanted to laugh, but he didn’t. Jack watched as Ralph cautiously sat back down. He stood in front of him, the rain somehow sounding even louder than it had before. Ralph looked up at Jack, feeling the embarrassment creep upon him.</p><p>Jack plopped down next to him, resting his arms on his knees. “Out of everything we’ve been through,” he began, “you’re scared of thunder?” He paused. “Why?”</p><p>The rain outside was loud, and the only thing lighting the cave was the lightning that would occasionally bolt across the sky. A dripping sound came from the roof of the cave, near them, so they could hear it.</p><p>Another crack of thunder. Ralph acted without thinking at the moment, lunging toward Jack and wrapping his arms around him. Jack was, to say the least, shocked. But he hugged Ralph back tightly, trying his best to make him feel safe and comforted. Even if his fear was a little strange, he hated to see him so afraid.</p><p>Ralph instantly regretted what he did, but he found it hard to break away from the hug. When storms came back home, his mom would always hug him, rub his back, and whisper “It’s okay, Ralph.”</p><p>And then he heard the words from Jack, “It’s okay, Ralph,” and suddenly, it was like the storm didn’t exist. That was until another crack of thunder boomed outside, echoing the cave. As it did, he hugged Jack tighter.</p><p>As Ralph began to calm down, he broke away from the hug, collecting his thoughts before beginning to speak. “When I was little, I was caught in a storm on my own”, Ralph paused and sighed, “I had to hide out and wait. I guess the thunder just reminds me of how scary it was. I know it’s stupid.”</p><p>Jack thought about how to respond as Ralph explained his fear. In no way was he good with words, but he tried his best to ease him.</p><p>“It’s okay to be scared of things. I mean, everyone is -- except for grown-ups of course.” Jack gave Ralph a smirk. “Even I’m afraid of something,” Jack mumbled. He thought Ralph hadn’t heard, but when he turned to Jack, alarmed by his sudden confession, he knew he had thought wrong.</p><p>Ralph gave him a look as if to say ‘go on,’ but Jack shook his head. “No, I’m not telling you what it is.” Ralph brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them.</p><p>“Why not?” Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“It’s a long story.”</p><p>“But we have time,” Ralph said, turning his head to look at Jack. “Come on just tell me.” Jack ignored him, and they sat in silence for a while as he went back to sharpening the stick.</p><p>The rain had gotten progressively quieter after about an hour or so, and they hadn’t heard thunder in a bit. “Listen,” Jack said. “The storm is passing.” He stood up, and Ralph followed, both of them making their way to the door-like creeper in the cave.</p><p>Ralph looked outside, then back at Jack. “The storm is pretty much done,” he said. He started forward but felt something grab his wrist. Jack pulled him into the cave again, the stick dropping from Jack’s hand, his face red. He hesitated for a second, but then quickly planted a kiss on Ralph’s cheek.</p><p>He let go of his wrist, rushing out of the cave. “Camp’s this way,” he said, walking ahead of Ralph. Ralph stood behind the creepers, frozen in shock. He felt the heat on his face and imagined it was even redder than Jack’s had been.</p><p>When he realized he was still standing there, he sighed, emerging from the cave. Jack was gone and nowhere to be seen. He ran his hand through his fair hair, going the way he guessed Jack had gone. A smile crept onto his face as he continued through the forest back to the camp.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ralph arrived at the camp about an hour later, seeing all the boys either on the beach or in the water. He looked around for Jack, spotting him talking to Roger. Jack noticed him coming, stopping his conversation and walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger shot him a glance, Ralph giving him a look of confusion in return, and then sprinted to catch up with Jack. Once again, Jack noticed Ralph and quickened his pace. Simon appeared suddenly, making Jack collide with him slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch where you’re going,” Jack said. Ralph showed up next to him, making Simon give them both a bewildered look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon glanced between the two. “Where did you two go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us?” Jack said in a baffled tone. “What about you? You ran off without even telling us.” Simon shrugged, ignoring the question completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you first.” Ralph could feel the slight embarrassment showing on his face as he remembered all of what happened in the cave. He looked at Jack, who looked back at him, and remembered what Ralph had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just hiding from the storm, didn’t want to get caught in it or anything,” Jack said, not telling anyone about Ralph’s fear. Or the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon nodded. “That’s fair. We were all just worried.” He walked past them, making his way over to Maurice. Ralph glanced back at them, and then to Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so we need to talk-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to talk about,” Jack interrupted, beginning to walk forward again. Ralph grabbed his wrist, reminding them both of the kiss. Jack pulled his hand away. “Quit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph frowned, his demeanor switching from confused to annoyed. “Stop avoiding me. We’re on an island, after all, you can’t avoid me forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can if I try hard enough,” Jack responded. Ralph lifted his eyebrows, but Jack ignored him. He pushed past Ralph and made his way to Roger. Giving up, Ralph walked over to Piggy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” Roger asked as Jack approached, sitting under the tree with him. Jack shook his head and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kissed Ralph on the cheek,” Jack blurted out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ralph and Jack joined too, both of them standing on opposite sides of the crowd. Roger cradles the conch in his arm, beginning the assembly. “You two,” he said, pointing between Ralph and Jack. “This has to stop. You’re acting like a bunch of grown-ups, fighting like this.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // seizures<br/>Second chapter babyyyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I kissed Ralph on the cheek,” Jack blurted out. Roger gaped at him, and Jack could feel his heart pounding just hearing the words out loud. “We also hugged for a bit.” Roger's mouth hung open even more, and Jack just buried his face in his hands.</p><p>Jack groaned, and he looked back at Roger. “Don’t look at me like that.” Roger’s gape turned into a smile and then a laugh. Jack hit him in the gut, making him cough instead.</p><p>Still coughing, Roger laughed. “Actually? You actually did it?” Jack nodded slowly, thinking back to the kiss. Roger stopped laughing, his expression turning more serious. “So are you two…?”</p><p>“Are we what? What? Oh, no. No, no,” Jack’s face turned red. He looked up, and Simon was there. He jumped back, hitting his head on the tree. “Do you teleport or something?” He rubbed the back of his head, wincing.</p><p>Simon shook his head. “I heard about Ra-”</p><p>“Shut up,” Jack said. “The other boys can’t know.” He looked around to the others, all too occupied to be paying attention to any of them right now. Everyone was in the water, save for Ralph and Piggy, who were both on the other end of the beach.</p><p>“He did what?” Piggy asked, peering over his glasses at Ralph. Nodding, Ralph glanced over at Jack, then quickly looked at Piggy again. “Wait, you’re afraid of thunder?”</p><p>Ralph shushed him. “That’s not the point. The point is, he kissed me on the cheek. What does that even mean? Do friends do that?” Piggy shrugged, looking past Ralph to see Simon walking over.</p><p>“Piggy,” he said. “Come here.” Piggy followed, leaving Ralph by himself. Ralph watched them walk to Roger, who had left Jack alone now. This was his chance to try to talk to him again, but he’d run, and Ralph knew that.</p>
<hr/><p>A week passed, and Ralph and Jack hadn’t said a word to each other. The boys were beginning to take notice of their behavior, realizing they had been awkward ever since that night of the storm. Roger, who had been meticulously teasing Jack daily, had finally gotten him to admit his reason for avoidance.</p><p>And that reason being, of course, the kiss, but also the fact that Jack “can stand Ralph more than the others.” Roger and Simon just assumed that meant he had a huge crush on Ralph, which Jack obviously denied.</p><p>“We need to get them to talk,” Roger said to Simon, who was sitting on a log in the tall grass. Simon nodded in agreement, kicking at the grass below him. Sitting down next to him, Roger looked at Simon with concern. “You okay?”</p><p>Simon nodded, now ripping at the grass. Roger placed a hand on his shoulder, making him shift his eyes from the grass and to Roger, who looked at him with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“You’re lying,” Roger said. Simon moved his shoulder so his hand fell, and he went back to playing with the grass. “You shouldn’t be out here alone. Remember the last time you were, you-”</p><p>“I don’t need a babysitter,” Simon replied, his voice even raising slightly which was extremely out of character for him. Roger raised his hands, the breeze blowing the grass slightly. </p><p>They were silent for a moment before Roger spoke again. “We should call an assembly. Jack and Ralph aren’t talking, so someone has to take over.” Simon shrugged, nodding a little, making Roger sigh. “Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>Simon stood. “Then let’s go.” He made his way through the grass, Roger following behind him and back to the beach. Roger went over to the conch and blew into it, the boys gathering around the large rock he and Simon stood on.</p><p>Ralph and Jack joined too, both of them standing on opposite sides of the crowd. Roger cradles the conch in his arm, beginning the assembly. “You two,” he said, pointing between Ralph and Jack. “This has to stop. You’re acting like a bunch of grown-ups, fighting like this.”</p><p>Jack stepped forward, grabbing the conch from Roger’s hands. “Ralph and I always fight, you all know this. It’s normal.” He shot a glance at Ralph before turning back to Roger. Roger grabbed the conch back.</p><p>“That’s true, but you guys at least yell at each other.” Roger lifted the conch so Jack couldn’t reach it from below the rock. “Now you guys aren’t even talking. It’s becoming a problem.”</p><p>By the time Roger had finished talking, Jack had climbed the rock and snatched the conch back. He scowled at both him and Simon, making him back up near the edge. “It’s none of your business,” Jack said.</p><p>“No, he’s right, we need to make things normal.” The assembly turned to him, Ralph now the center of attention. Jack’s eyes widened, but Ralph just looked at him.</p><p>Jack hopped down from the rock. “You don’t even have the conch, so you can’t talk.” Ralph reached over to him, yanking the conch out of his hand and scrambling over to the rock. Roger grabbed it back.</p><p>“Honestly, this is stupid.” He backed up a little. “Right, Simon?” Looking behind him, he noticed Simon wasn’t there. He looked at the assembly, noticing he wasn’t there either. He held the conch higher. “Um, any of you happen to see where Simon went?”</p><p>The assembly began to shake their heads, all of them murmuring something. Ralph spoke up. “I saw him go that way.” He pointed out behind the rock toward the field of grass and into the forest. “Or somewhere out there. I don’t know where, he just wanders off sometimes.”</p><p>Roger felt a wave of anxiety go down his spine, so he took the conch and shoved it at Ralph. He didn’t even hear what the others had to say before he began running in the direction that Ralph was pointing. He knew where he went, the place where the candle buds were. He always went there.</p><p>Pushing through the grass, he searched for any sign of Simon. He heard a shifting noise, and then a thud to his left. He followed it, seeing the moving grass, thinking maybe it was an animal, a pig. But looking down, he saw it was Simon, who had fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack’s eyes went back to Ralph, who was still looking at Roger. “Ralph,” he said. He shook his shoulders. Ralph continued to avert his eyes away from Jack. “Ralph, please look at me.” His tone turned sad, making Ralph feel guilty, as he slowly looked up at Jack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // seizures - be safe :)</p><p>hi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roger sat next to Simon, waiting for him to wake up. He couldn’t shake him, that might make it worse. So he waited, grabbing his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assembly had gone quiet, except Ralph and Jack, who were now yelling at each other. “Come on, Jack. I just want to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to talk to you.” The conch was abandoned on the rock, both of them not even caring about the governing figure. “There’s no reason to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph, without thinking once again, yelled back. His voice grew loud. “If talking to me is such a problem then why did you kiss me?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Simon groaned, opening his eyes slowly. Roger was sitting on the ground, his knees brought to his chest as he waited. When he noticed Simon’s movements slowly, he leaned forward. Simon went completely still for a second before bolting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey. Are you alright?” Roger asked, placing a hand on Simon’s knee. “It’s okay, I was waiting here the whole time.” Simon’s breathing was heavy, but it began to slow as he heard Roger’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon sat up completely now, using his hands to support him. “I’m okay, I think.” Roger rolled his eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you just wander off. It worries me when you-” his face went red. He stood up, reaching a hand out to Simon. “Are you good to walk?” Simon grabbed his hand, and the both of them began toward the assembly.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jack’s eyes widened. “You did not just-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the littluns got up from the crowd, gripping the conch from the rock, looking at Jack and Ralph as he did. “Kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph turned to Jack, panicked. He faced back toward the little boy, calming himself down. “No, uh- not kiss. I meant- uh-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good going, Ralph,” Jack said, his face redder than it had ever been. The littluns all snickered, Maurice laughing loudly, making Ralph bite his lip from nervousness. Jack glared at all of them, grabbing onto Ralph’s elbow and leading him away from the assembly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys shouted something at them that they now couldn’t hear, nor did they care to hear. Jack led Ralph to the area right before the beach met the grass field, looking at him intensely and putting both hands on his shoulders. Ralph wouldn’t look him in the eye, refusing to do so. He heard a shuffling noise from the field, seeing Simon and Roger emerge from the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at each other awkwardly. “What’s going on?” Roger asked, his eyebrows lifting slightly. Ralph felt his face heat up, and Simon just walked away. Roger watched him, then looked back at the other two boys. He waited for an answer and figuring out he wasn’t going to get one, followed Simon back to the assembly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s eyes went back to Ralph, who was still looking at Roger. “Ralph,” he said. He shook his shoulders. Ralph continued to avert his eyes away from Jack. “Ralph, please look at me.” His tone turned sad, making Ralph feel guilty, as he slowly looked up at Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack finally let go of Ralph’s shoulders, rubbing his arm nervously. “Sorry,” Ralph spoke up before Jack could say anything. “I didn’t mean to say that, it just kinda slipped out.” Ralph leaned back on his heels, stumbling as he did, and Jack caught his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I mean, I’m mad,” he said. “But I’ll get over it,” Ralph smirked, making Jack blush slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that we’re here, and you’re actually talking to me,” Ralph began as his expression softened. “We need to talk about the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” Jack looked embarrassed, and he fidgeted with his hands. He wasn’t sure where to start exactly, he hoped Ralph would start so he didn’t have to, but Ralph just stood there, waiting for Jack to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say something!” Ralph shouted at Jack suddenly, making him jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to say something?” Jack shouted back,  “You’re the one that wanted to talk about this!” Jack crossed his arms in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Ralph trailed off, Jack did have a point. But he wasn’t going to let him win. “You shouldn’t have kissed me in the first place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence hung around them, Ralph waiting for Jack to retort back with one of the many responses that he always came up with, in their arguments. Instead, he stood, glancing at Ralph, not doing anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a mistake,” Jack whispered. Ralph’s head whipped toward Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know it too.” Ralph looked at Jack. What was this feeling that Ralph was experiencing? Was it sadness? Disappointment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Ralph paused, searching for the right words, but didn’t come up with anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have never done that. It messed everything up.” Jack continued, his voice growing louder. “Oh, now you don’t have anything to say.” Jack scoffed. It was like Ralph couldn’t speak, his voice getting caught every time he tried to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then,” Ralph gulped, he might regret what he was about to say. “Why did you do it?” Ralph looked into Jack’s eyes for the first time in a while. Jack always had a cocky attitude, and finding Jack’s face troubled, was new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was trying to find the right words to say, words that he knew would be a lie. Because he couldn’t believe that Ralph would feel the same way if he told the truth. “I don’t know,” he said. He paused, looking down at his feet, and then back up at Ralph. “But you should just forget it happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph could feel his eyes starting to burn as he blinked away tears. So Jack didn’t like him? A mistake, that’s all it was. Ralph clenched his fists to his side, swallowing hard. “Fine,” he said, his voice cracking. Jack noticed, his eyes widening when he saw Ralph starting to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was not what he was expecting. He thought that Ralph would be glad to forget about it. The more he thought about it, the more it didn’t make sense. Why would Ralph be so quick to forget when he wanted to discuss it so badly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack ran his hand through his hair, which had now grown a significant amount. “Ralph, that’s not what I- I meant-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no other way you could mean that,” Ralph said, shutting his eyes tightly as if that would stop the tears and hurt he felt right now. Ralph felt the lump tight in his throat as he tried to bite back a sob. This was embarrassing, but he couldn’t help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack spoke automatically, trying his best to apologize, but never outright saying so. “Ralph, no. I- I didn’t mean I regretted it- that’s not.” He sighed, closing his eyes and collecting his thoughts. “It was a mistake, but I don’t regret doing it, I guess. If that makes sense I mean-” Ralph sniffled, a small smile forming on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I get what you’re saying,” Ralph interrupted. He held out his arms and hugged Jack. At first, Jack kept his arms to his sides, but slowly hugged Ralph back. Because of their height differences, the hug was a little awkward. But Jack rested his chin on Ralph’s head as Ralph hugged him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to crush me,” he teased, making Ralph hold on tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t crush you, you’re Jack Merridew.” The hug lasted for a while before they broke apart. The two made their way back to where the assembly was, their hands tightly clasped together. They were surprised to find that the group hadn’t really moved. They still sat in their spots, chatting with each other. Roger was the first to notice the pair walk up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Roger slyly grinned, nudged Simon, who was next to him. “You guys finally made up from your stupid fight?” Roger noticed their hands, raising an eyebrow. As Ralph immediately dropped them, Jack glanced at him, understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that.” Jack smiled at Ralph. Ralph shyly smiled back and turned to Roger and Simon. “Everything’s fine now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might want to tell them that,” Roger gestured over to the group of boys, still sitting there. Ralph’s embarrassment was obvious on his face. He looked at Jack, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe.” He and Jack walked over to the assembly, leaving Simon and Roger alone. Simon stood, walking past Roger without saying a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where are you going?” Roger stumbled to get up, as he went after him. Simon stopped, beginning to turn, but instead stumbled as Roger crashed into him. They both staggered forward as Simon found his balance. Roger brushed himself off and faced Simon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon started walking again. “The candle buds.” Roger watched as Simon walked, hesitated for a moment before running to catch up with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I come too?” Simon nodded slightly, beginning to walk again, Roger right behind him. They made their way through the forest silently, making their way to the candle buds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jack and Ralph showed up at the assembly, the whole beach went quiet. Everyone stopped talking to look at them. “Everything’s okay now, me and Ralph made up,” Jack said, walking over to the littluns. He paused for a moment, looking around. Then Ralph spoke, stealing the question he was about to ask away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Simon and Roger?” Puzzled faces washed through the assembly as they all shrugged. Ralph sighed, climbing onto the rock with the conch. “Okay, well it’s dark, so we need to find them.” Jack climbed the rock too, and Ralph spoke again. “I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go too,” Jack said, the boys below them all whispering. Ralph shook his head as he motioned to the remaining boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to stay here and watch the littluns. Make sure they don’t go hurting themselves. Piggy, you stay with him.” Jack looked past the boys and to Piggy, glaring. Piggy removed his specs, cleaned them on his dirty shirt, and met eyes with Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph shoved the conch at Jack. “I’ll be right back,” he said. Jack stopped him, reaching in his pocket for his knife and handing him his knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take this.” Ralph smiled at him, hopping down from the rock and making his way toward the forest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“This,” he motioned between them. “You follow me and worry about me. I just-” he paused, his fists clenched at his sides. “Ralph just got stabbed, and you chase after me. Why?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Take this.” Ralph smiled at him, hopping down from the rock and making his way toward the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger was leaning against a tree, Simon on the ground next to him, both of them staring up at the sky. It was starting to get dark, the sun now setting. “It’s good that Ralph and Jack are talking again,” he said, fumbling with his hands. Simon didn’t respond, so Roger went on. “I thought they wouldn’t, given Jack’s stubbornness. Remember that? He was always like that in the choir too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger looked over to Simon, who was nodding his head slightly with his eyes closed. Roger glanced over at Simon again, his eyes were still shut. He wasn’t nodding as he had been, his breaths going at a steady pace. Roger smiled a little, Simon had fallen asleep. He would’ve let him sleep if it wasn’t already quite dark and he knew the others would worry if they weren’t back in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Roger slightly nudged his shoulder. “We need to head back, they’re gonna worry.” He tapped his shoulder again and Simon stirred awake. “Come on,” Roger held out a hand for Simon and he took it. They both stood up, Roger putting his arm around a sleepy Simon and they headed back.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Jack was starting to worry. Ralph had been gone for longer than he should have been. Maybe he was overreacting, but he thought it would be a good idea to go look for him. “Piggy, watch the litteluns.” Jack stood, already starting toward the forest. “I’m going to look for Ralph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piggy spoke, making Jack stop. “Ralph’s probably alright. You should stay here.” Jack looked over his shoulder, and if looks could kill, Piggy would be dead right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Fatty,” he said, turning around and walking again. He spoke louder so Piggy could hear him as he trailed off. “I’m in charge when Ralph is gone, so watch these littluns. And make sure to keep the fire going.” Jack pointed up the cliff and to their signal fire. He walked away, making it to the tall grass field, making sure he was out of sight from the others, and broke into a run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was completely dark now, the only light was the moonlight shining through the leaves of the trees. Jack stopped to catch his breath, hearing the cracking of a branch as he did. He reached into his pocket for his knife, cursing under his breath as he remembered he had given it to Ralph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over to where the noise came from, seeing two boys emerge into the sliver of light. For a second, he was hopeful that it was Ralph. But it was Simon and Roger, Roger’s arm draped over Simon who looked like he could pass out right there as he was standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack questioned the sight, but then decided he didn’t care. “Have you two seen Ralph anywhere?” Roger shook his head, and Simon did the same. Jack groaned, rolling his eyes. “Where were you two anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon looked more awake now, looking at Jack with big, dark eyes. “Hunting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You? Hunting?” Jack asked, letting out a fake laugh. All Roger could think about was how stupid that excuse was, but he decided to try his best and save the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed help, and he was the only person around at the time.” Roger shrugged. “We didn’t find anything anyway, so it’s not like it matters.” Jack looked unconvinced but nodded anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sudden crack of thunder, lightning flashed across the sky, and the slight shower of rain began to cover their skin. Jack heard the thunder again, thinking that if anything, Ralph would be hiding, trying his best to calm himself down. He needed to find him so he could show him that it’s okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when a cry rang through the forest, alerting the boys. “What was that?” Roger asked, removing his arm from Simon’s shoulders. Simon pointed in the direction he had heard it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This way, I think.” The boys started running as they heard another yelp, noticing that the voice was shouting for help. It sounded like Maurice, but then they heard the sound of someone in pain. That voice sounded like Ralph, and it made Jack pick up his pace, even pushing past Simon to get ahead. Simon stumbled a bit, and Roger caught his arm before he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finally arrived at the place the screaming had come from, seeing Maurice leaning over something. Someone? Jack heard the sound of someone sucking the air through their teeth and saw Ralph beneath Maurice, a bloodied spear beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” he asked, the anger he felt boiling inside of him making his voice raised. Maurice winced, keeping his hands on Ralph’s side. Jack ran over, pushing him out of the way. “Move!” Jack looked at the wound, seeing blood. He pushed on it gently. “Why are you just standing there? Go get Piggy, he’ll know what to do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger knelt next to Jack. “Let me do it, you keep him awake. Make sure he doesn’t pass out or anything.” Jack moved his hands for Roger, looking at Ralph. There was another crack of thunder, making Ralph’s breathing quicken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ralph, hey. It’s alright,” Jack said, his voice calming down. He looked up to Simon, who looked between the three, not having any idea what to do. “Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to keep being useless like always?” His voice raised to a yell again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to him like that,” Roger’s voice raised slightly, lowering his eyes at Jack. Jack gaped at Roger, his eyebrows raising. He opened his mouth to argue again, but Roger didn’t let him. “Let’s just worry about Ralph right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack focused his attention back on Ralph, his blonde hair smeared with dirt and mud from the wet ground. He winced, leaning his head forward slightly to look at Roger. They heard a noise, seeing Piggy and Maurice. Piggy had a cloth ready from one of the boys’ shirts, pressing it tightly to Ralph’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The good thing is, it doesn’t look deep. He should be okay.” Piggy looked up at Maurice. “Luckily you just grazed him.” Maurice’s face was riddled with guilt as he looked down. “Ralph, are you alright to walk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ralph leaned himself on his elbows. “Maybe,” he said. Jack and Roger both supported him, helping him up and out of the forest. Lightning flashed, followed by a boom, and Ralph’s knees collapsed under the support of the boys. They helped him back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my fault,” Maurice’s voice cracking. “I did this...” Simon showed up beside Maurice, looking up at the taller boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you even…?” he trailed off. Maurice looked down at him, understanding what he was asking, and crossed his arms nervously. He tapped his fingers on his upper arm, slowing down so Simon could walk beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an accident… I was hunting, you know? I was on my way back.” Maurice stopped to collect his thoughts. “But I didn’t know it was Ralph, I swear. I heard a noise, though it was a pig… and then I heard screaming and thought ‘pigs don’t scream.’” Simon didn’t respond, not knowing what to say anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piggy showed up beside the two. “It was an accident though, and Ralph will be okay.” Piggy pushed his glasses up, but they slid back down his sweat-ridden face anyway. Maurice shook his head as if to say ‘what if he hadn’t been.’ He looked forward at the other three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys arrived at the beach, placing Ralph down on the soft sand gently. Piggy knelt down to put the cloth on Ralph’s side, grabbing his hand and placing it there. “Hold this here,” he said. He sat beside Ralph, and Ralph closed his eyes, holding the cloth in place, feeling sleep wash over him like a wave. The thunder had calmed, but there was a small boom before it did. Luckily, Ralph was already asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack, who had been sitting beside Ralph, looked over and noticed that he was sleeping now, his breathing slowing down. Standing up, Jack took the opportunity to confront Maurice, considering this was his fault in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On impulse, Jack walked up to Maurice and swung at him, making his head jerk to the side. Maurice looked at him, anger radiating off of him as he swung again. Maurice fell, and Jack went to punch him again, but the other boy dragged him down, punching him instead. Jack kneed him in the gut, making Maurice recoil and cough. It was still raining, and it poured down hard as they fought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon and Roger had ran to pull Jack off of Maurice, but it only resulted in Simon getting punched in the face. He fell backward, almost hitting his head on a rock, rubbing his face. His nose was bleeding. Roger let go of Jack’s arm, running over to Simon. He knelt down, trying his best to help him, but the smaller boy shot to his feet instead, pushing Roger out of the way and making his way to the only place he felt safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His nose was still bleeding, but he just wiped it off on his arm. He knew Roger would follow him, so he wasn’t surprised when he heard the other boys behind him, shouting his name. Simon didn’t stop, but Roger caught up eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wait.” Roger was walking beside him now, and Simon picked up his pace. Roger grabbed Simon’s shoulder and turned him a little. Simon shrugged his handoff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” His voice raised, making Roger flinch a little. Simon was turned to him now, frowning. “Why do you keep doing that?” Roger dumbfounded, almost like he was confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing what?” Roger shifted forward a little, but Simon moved back. They both stood in silence for a moment before Simon spoke up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This,” he motioned between them. “You follow me and worry about me. I just-” he paused, his fists clenched at his sides. “Ralph just got stabbed, and you chase after me. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger tapped his fingers on his legs, biting his bottom lip nervously. He shrugged, but Simon wasn’t going to take that answer. When Roger realized that, he sighed. “I don’t know, really. I just enjoy being around you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you saw something you shouldn’t have, and now you follow me around like a lost puppy.” Roger opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. “See, you’re not denying it. Because before this, in the choir, you could barely stand me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger shut his eyes, opening them again to see Simon walking away. “Okay, fine.” Simon stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. “I worry, yeah. But I also just like you better than the others.” Roger shrugged again, more awkwardly this time. Simon turned around completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why do you-” Simon started, seeing the look on Roger’s face, how nervous he was. It was starting to make sense to Simon. Roger was always following him around, alone with him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span> around him. Roger had a crush on him. “Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Simon crossed his arms tightly across his chest, uncomfortably. Roger kicked at the dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon started backing up slowly. “That’s not- it’s not right. Boys can’t…” Roger could feel his heartbreak as he understood what Simon was saying. “It’s wrong for boys to like boys.” Simon turned around and began walking to the candle buds again. Roger stood there, letting the light rain pelt on his skin. He didn’t bother following him this time, so he turned around and went back to the beach.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey gang after this there will probably like one chapter left</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What do you want?” he asked. Roger just shook him, telling him to, ‘get up.’ Simon had been shutting his words out because of how fast he was talking, but listened when he heard the word ‘boat.’ “A boat?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack didn’t get much sleep that night, he just stayed by Ralph, constantly glancing at him to make sure he was still there. He’d turn away from him, trying to finally get some sleep. But he would turn right back around and just stare at Ralph. Maurice slept farther away from the two, but close enough that he could check on Ralph once he was awake. Jack wouldn’t let him near him.</p><p>Ralph stirred in his sleep a little, alerting Jack. He opened his eyes, bolting up and wincing, grabbing his side. Jack scrambled closer to him, pushing him back down. “Lay down, you idiot.” Ralph frowned at him but listened anyway. He looked to his right at Maurice, whose face was bruised and smeared with blood.</p><p>Ralph lifted himself on his elbows carefully, Jack shooting him a concerned look, but Ralph had a mix of anger and confusion on his face. “Maurice. What happened to him?” He looked between the two on either side of him. Jack played dumb, looking confused by the question. Maurice furrowed his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what happened, Ralph. This little psychopath jumped at me after what happened.” He looked at Jack with malice. Jack’s eyes widened.</p><p>“What? Psycho? You’re the one who almost killed Ralph.” Jack looked like he was about to jump at Maurice again, and if Ralph hadn’t been between the two, he probably would have. Ralph stared at Jack.</p><p>“Why did you do that? It was an accident, you know that. You can’t just do that,” he said, feeling the pain on his side once again. Jack looked away from Maurice to Ralph. </p><p>Jack moved forward toward Ralph a bit more. “Why are you defending him? He stabbed you. He could have killed you!” Jack’s mouth was opened in shock. He couldn’t believe Ralph could be so stupid.</p><p>“But he didn’t, Jack. That’s all that matters. Even if he had,” he shivered at the possibility, but continued anyway, “it would have been an accident.” The look on Jack’s face gave away the rage he currently felt, not just toward Maurice, but Ralph too. He got up, making his way to Roger who was sitting alone on the giant rock from the assembly, twisting a rock around in his hand.</p><p>Jack sat next to him, Roger not even acknowledging that he was there. Jack cleared his throat, trying to make it obvious that he was there. Roger gave him a look with narrowed eyes. “What, Jack?” Jack kicked at the rock.</p><p>“You’re acting an awful lot like Simon right now,” Jack said, not even looking at Roger. “Where is he anyway?” Roger threw the rock he had at the water in the direction of Jack, making his eyes widen at him.</p><p>“I don’t know.” He sounded angry, and Jack knew, as Roger picked up another rock, that he shouldn't mess with Roger when he was angry. So he jumped off the rock and left him alone.</p><p>A week had passed, and Ralph had mainly just rested, only getting up to eat, even that being a chore for him. Jack was somewhat avoiding him after he defended Maurice, and he knew he was being unreasonable. He wouldn’t admit it though.</p><p>He was bored, sitting on the beach and looking over at the setting sun. He glanced to the signal fire, thinking, <em> Wow, that was a stupid place to put it, huh? </em> The fire was surrounded by trees, but it was the only other reasonable place.</p><p>He thought about Ralph. If anything, he’d want him to make sure the fire was lit enough to last them through the night. He noticed it beginning to die down, so he made his way up the cliff where it was.</p><hr/><p>On his way up, his thoughts were plagued with guilt. He felt bad about yelling at Ralph, he didn’t deserve that. He needed to do something to make him happy, anything. He sighed, approaching the fire. This might make him feel proud of him, for remembering such a simple task instead of going off to hunt. He wasn’t worried about himself right now, just Ralph.</p><p>Jack fanned the fire a bit, making sure it was still burning when he saw something coming toward them. It was small in the distance, and it wasn’t getting any closer. It was moving away from them.</p><p>He cursed under his breath. Then screamed “Boat!” using all of his lung capacity to make sure everyone would hear him. He started flailing his arms, trying his best to alert it or something. He heard the others in the distance, shouting something. They must have heard.</p><p>The boat kept coming closer. Both the biguns and the littluns made their way up to the fire, Ralph stopping occasionally to hold his side, but continued up. Once they were up, they saw Jack, a worried look on his face. “It’s not coming toward us.” Roger felt a wave of anxiety creep up his spine. The fire was surrounded by homemade torches, ones that Piggy had made, so he grabbed one and lit it.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.” Everyone gave him a confused and almost protestant look, but he turned around anyway. He ran, trying his best to keep the fire on his torch going. He needed to get to Simon. Simon was all that mattered right now. Simon and the boat. They were going home. He pushed through creepers, running, cradling the torch with his hand to block it from the wind. He finally arrived at the candle buds, seeing Simon sitting there with his eyes closed. </p><p>“Simon,” he said. Simon didn’t open his eyes, so Roger started shaking him. Simon groaned, looking into Roger’s eyes and then averting his gaze.</p><p>“What do you want?” he asked. Roger just shook him, telling him to, ‘get up.’ Simon had been shutting his words out because of how fast he was talking, but listened when he heard the word ‘boat.’ “A boat?” Roger bit his lip.</p><p>“It’s not coming toward us, but we’re trying.” He held out his hand to help Simon up. “Come on.” He helped Simon up, hearing a noise, and pointed his torch from the direction it came. There was another light, held by the hand of a chubbier boy. It was Piggy.</p><p>“What are you doing? I said I’d be right back,” Roger said, noticing his hand was still in Simon’s. Piggy didn’t seem to notice, just shaking his head.</p><p>“We need extra hands to help signal the boat,” he said. “So let’s go. We need to hurry.” The boys ran, Piggy trying his best to keep up with his asthma, and once they arrived at the grass field, just next to the forest, Piggy tripped. When he did, the torch was thrown forward. Simon and Roger’s hands were still intertwined, and when Simon jerked back to look at Piggy, it made Roger drop his own torch. Roger had never seen a fire spread so fast. It caught the grass on fire, the trees already beginning to burn. The creeps intertwined around the trees didn’t help as the fire trailed up them, catching onto the leaves.</p><p>The boys were now surrounded by fire. They weren’t even sure if they were going to get out. Piggy was still on the ground, wheezing, and dangerously close to the fire. Simon tugged out of Roger’s grip. “Simon, what are you doing?”</p><p>Simon went to help Piggy, grabbing the boy’s hand, but Simon, being so small, fell down. And the fire spread again, this time surrounding the two on the ground. Roger didn’t even think or hesitate, he just grabbed Simon’s hand. He didn’t care about Piggy, Simon was the only one that was getting out of here alive. Piggy at this point was a lost cause.</p><p>Roger felt something grab his ankle, and he tried to shake it off, but Piggy’s grip was tight. “Roger, please.” His breathing was wheezed, and the smoke from the fire only made it worse. Roger did the only logical thing he thought of and kicked him into the spreading fire. As he ran across the field, Simon’s hand in his, and he tried to ignore the screams coming from Piggy. The last thing he heard was his own name, being screamed in agony.</p><p>Ralph stood on the edge of the cliff, flailing a torch, trying his best to alert the ship. Ralph stopped, noticing the light of the ship, which was the front, beginning to aim toward the island. “Jack!” Ralph pointed, and Jack’s face lit up.</p><p>“It worked,” Jack said, smiling. The boys celebrated until they heard a screaming sound. They looked across the grass fields, seeing Roger and Simon. And fire. A spreading fire that was swallowing the whole island like a beast swallowing its prey. Ralph’s torch fell to the ground as he stumbled backward and into the water.</p><p>“Ralph!” Jack leaned at the edge of the cliff, seeing the ocean waves as they beat against the rocks. He didn’t see Ralph. He sat there, he waited, and suddenly he heard a gasp. He sighed, but it wasn’t complete relief. If something didn’t happen soon, Ralph would drown.</p><p>The torch he had dropped was already causing a problem. One of the littluns had run over to stomp on it, but the torch was too close to the fire. It was already spreading. Jack hesitated, suddenly screaming at the boys in front of him. “We need to jump!”</p><p>Maurice and the littluns looked at each other, afraid. Jack didn’t even wait before jumping into the water. The others ran to the edge, and with a sideways glance, a few littluns jumped in, followed by the others and Maurice.</p><p>Roger and Simon finally made it to the beach, the only logical thing to do would be to go into the water. But they heard the screams of boys, Ralph, Jack, Maurice, and some of the littluns all in the water. Simon looked up, noticing the cliff already spreading a fire. The boys in the water were getting closer to shore, even with the aggressive waves pushing them down.</p><p>Ralph held onto a rock, and Roger held out his hand. Ralph reached and took it. He was pulled onto the beach, and then Jack, then Maurice. They managed to pull Samneric out as well, along with the littluns. But when they looked around, they realized that some of them were missing.</p><p>The fire was spreading, but the boat was pretty much on the shore. And as it arrived, the rain came. The sizzling sound of fire being put out rang through their ears, and then, the sound of a boat horn. The fire had alerted the boat, and now they were going home.</p><p>Roger and Simon stood side by side, the distance between them showing that things were still awkward. Roger looked at Simon, his tan skin glowing and his greasy, black hair shining with the remaining lights of the fire. He didn’t even consider the possibility this might be one of their last moments together.</p><p>A man, dressed in navy blue showed up on the dock. His face was full of shock as he ducked back inside, talking to someone and appearing on the dock again. About four men came out of the ship, immediately going to the boys. They felt uncomfortable, but they understood why. “One’s injured!” he yelled up to what Ralph assumed was the captain. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Ralph Williams,” he said. The officer’s eyes widened. Ralph looked back at Jack who was already being dragged onto the ship.</p><p>“Williams? Does your father happen to be Charles Williams?” Ralph nodded, looking to Jack again. Ralph was brought onto the ship quickly, bringing him to the infirmary. He was in there for about an hour as the doctor stitched his side.</p><p>“Where’s Jack Merridew?” The doctor looked back at him, a puzzled look on his face.</p><p>“I don’t know. The other boys’ checkups will be after you since you seem to have been hurt the worst.” The doctor looked down at a clipboard in his hands. “Merridew is after the Maurice kid.” Ralph nodded, going silent again. The doctor let him out, telling him to be careful with his wound.</p><p>Jack was staring out of the window, gazing upon the now scorched island, flames still rising, and then shrinking again as the rain put them out. Jack looked over when he heard the sound of a door and was met with the gaze of the other boys. His light blue eyes met with Jack’s ocean blue ones, the boys instantly smiling at each other. They were all fully clothed now, the warmth of the cloth feeling foreign against their skin.</p><p>“Wait…” Ralph thought for a moment, looking around. “Where’s Piggy?” Roger tensed, and Ralph noticed. “Roger, where’s Piggy?”</p><p>“I had to.”</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you had to?” Ralph was closer to him now, Simon sitting on the edge of his seat, alerted that Ralph might hurt Roger. Why did he care anyway? Ralph’s fists shook at his side, but he exhaled a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon would have died if I didn’t. It was him or Simon,” Roger felt his hands shake as he remembered what he did to Piggy. He was lying to Ralph because if he had actually tried, they could have saved Piggy. He just didn’t care. He could still hear his screams in the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph wanted to punch Roger. He really did, but he knew that wouldn’t fix anything, it wouldn’t bring Piggy back. So he sat beside Jack and waited until the officers told them it was time to go.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The ride lasted a few hours, but to Roger and Simon, it felt like days. Jack and Ralph felt like they didn’t have enough time. And before they knew it, the ship had pulled up to land, building surrounding the place they once called home. It was strange, really, to see civilization once again when the boys had all seen the savagery that these situations could really bring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph emerged from the boat, seeing the people surrounding them. He looked at the boys that followed, the boys who had survived. Boys that, unlike Piggy and the littluns who drowned, got to live their lives normally now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at each other, the littluns all holding hands as the naval officer arrived behind them, motioning for them to go down the long, wooden ramp. They obliged, being met with the stares of these strangers. Ralph could feel every set of eyes that looked his way, so Jack grabbed his hand who then grabbed Roger’s. And Simon hesitantly grabbed his hand too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The naval officer led them to a building, and then to a back room where all of the boys recited their names, addresses, and names of their parents. It was something that all of them were surprised they even remembered after the months on the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited. Ralph and Jack stood in a room, waiting together. “Ralph.” Ralph recognized the voice instantly, and he turned to give the man a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” he said, his eyes filling with tears already. They pulled apart, and suddenly someone was pulling Jack away. Ralph looked at his dad, then lunged forward. His dad grabbed his hand, but using his other one, he reached out to Jack. Their hands locked together as the men tried to pull them apart. Eventually, they succeeded, but Jack held out his other hand, and Ralph took it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ralph, don’t let go!” Jack said, his voice desperate. Ralph tightened his grip on Jack’s hand, but as he did, his father pulled him back. The boy struggled against his father, and he held him still as Jack was taken away, probably to his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack!” He struggled again, thrashing against his father, trying to kick him or something, anything to make him let go. But he didn’t, and eventually, Ralph stopped struggling. His heart was beating fast in his chest as he heard Jack’s voice one last time, calling out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger and Simon sat side by side, not looking at each other. They waited for the naval officers to call them over or something, so they could go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… you're not coming back, are you?” Roger asked, still not looking at him. Simon leaned forward, looking to Roger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked. Roger finally met his gaze and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard an officer talking about how your mom isn’t keeping you here.” He fidgeted with his fingers a little, looking down. Simon leaned back in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so then.” Roger looked sad, but he understood. Simon’s mother was known for being paranoid and strict, all the people in the choir used to talk about it. He sighed and then heard Simon’s name. He looked up, standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I guess this is it then.” Simon looked from the officer to Roger. Then he waved at him, looking back to the officer and away from Roger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger felt lost once Simon was gone. Because he was really gone, moving away. This was the last time he would see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbled something under his breath that no one, not even Simon heard. “Goodbye, Simon.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anddd that's it :))<br/>I hope you enjoyed this, me and my friend sure did have a ton of fun writing this</p><p>(there will be a second book hehe)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My friend and I love Jalph so we wrote a fanfiction :)</p><p>New chapters will be posted regularly </p><p>gEt oUt of mY wAy rOgEr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>